Polly
|mission=y |gifts=y }} She is the middle child of Mars and Carol, with Molly being her elder sister and Dolly being her little sister. She is the more independent of the three sisters, preferring to spend time away from the other two girls. She is a student at the Portia School. Background Personal Life Polly was born on Day 25 of Spring and is the middle child of Carol and Mars. She attends the local school in Portia with the rest of the children in the town. Unlike the other girls in her family, Polly is extremely smart and wishes to obtain a scholarship to the University of Atara when she grows older. Polly feels that her sisters need to take their studies more seriously, but she tends to keep to herself. Polly enjoys visiting the Research Center, the Commerce Guild, and playing Cross Five with Isaac. Out of all the cities and countries she has learned in school, Polly wants to visit Seesai the most. Physical Appearance Polly is a young girl with pale skin and long reddish-brown hair pulled up into a braid and tied with a red ribbon with yellow polka-dots. She wears an orange dress with yellow polka dots on top of a white blouse with pale orange stripes, orange leggings, white socks with red trim and red shoes. Polly's character art varies slightly from her final in-game model. In game, Polly wears her hair in a bun on top of her head. Related Characters lives with Mars, her father; Carol, her mother; and Molly and Dolly, her older sisters. She is Best Friends with Isaac, a fellow intellectual and her Cross Five partner. They can sometimes be seen playing Cross Five in the Park or walking around inside the Commerce Guild. Her teacher at school is Lucy. }} | | | | | | | | | | |_ | |,|-|-|-|v|-|-|-|+|-|-|-|v|-|-|-|.| |_ | Mars| | Carol| | Molly| | Dolly| | Isaac|_ }} When befriending , her relationship network with other NPCs will also be affected, resulting in the player receiving favor points from those NPCs as well. Note: Lucy is not a part of 's relationship network. Schedule After school (4 PM) Can be found with Isaac playing Cross Five On Sundays: 9:00 - 15:00 Listening to Lee in the Church of the Light |-|Monday-Wednesday= |-|Thursday= |-|Friday-Saturday= |-|Sunday= Relationship Social Interactions Chat Chat is a basic social interaction available at any relationship level. Chatting with once a day can increase her relationship by 1 point, or 2 points with the Smooth Talk skill; subsequent chatting, on the same day, only results in the same conversation without any relationship gain. 's dialogue may change every day and every season. may also comment about certain events or missions. Higher relationship levels also change 's dialogue. Gift }} Desires |Friend= }} Photo can partake in group photos with the player after reaching the Associate level. *More poses are unlocked by reaching higher relationship levels. *The "Photographer" skill can fully unlock all poses, regardless of relationship or romantic level. *All poses can be viewed in 's Gallery page. Dine Despite being ineligible for play dates, has food preferences found in the game's data. Her food preferences are: *Likes Juice and Ice Cream *Dislikes Seafood |L2= |D2= |L3= |D3= |L4= |D4= |L5= |D5= |L6= |D6= |E1= }} Relic Trade |r10= |f1= }} Cross Five Polly is eligible for Cross Five. The player can play Cross Five with her when she is at the park with Isaac on some evenings. Missions ; A New Friend :Polly wants you to help her look for Scraps, a stray dog that has gone missing. Gallery Polly.jpg ru:Полли Category:Characters